


Concerning Galadriel, Celeborn, and the History of Ennorath [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Additional Tags: Backstory, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A history of Galadriel from the Elder Days until just before the War of the Ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerning Galadriel, Celeborn, and the History of Ennorath [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Concerning Galadriel, Celeborn, and the History of Ennorath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191) by [starlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady). 



Length: 2:06:59  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Concerning%20Galadriel,%20Celeborn,%20and%20the%20History%20of%20Ennorath.mp3) (right click and and save as)


End file.
